That's All Ok
by Lady Murder
Summary: Ele podia dizer que estava tudo bem, mas, no fundo, sabia que não estava. .: James/Lily :.
1. Pesadelo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas não esqueçam que o Sirius é meu.

**Fanfic número 1 do Desafio dos 72 com a Srta. Abracadabra**

**X**

**That's All Ok**

Capítulo 1 – Pesadelo

"_But you know that's all okay.  
Don't you know that's all okay?"_

James e Lily Potter acabavam de se despedir de Sirius, Remus e Peter. Haviam feito uma pequena reunião na casa dos Potter para aliviar a tensão que os assolava desde que souberam que Voldemort estava atrás deles.

Sentaram-se no sofá, rindo.

- O que nós seríamos sem eles? – Lily perguntou, apoiando a cabeça nos ombros do marido.

- Duas pessoas com o estado mental normal, com certeza. – James riu, passando a mão nos cabelos pretos.

Lily observou esse gesto, sorrindo. Como ela poderia algum dia ter odiado vê-lo fazer isso? James sentiu o olhar da esposa sobre si e a encarou.

- O que foi? – Ele disse, divertido.

- Nada, é só que... Eu te amo tanto. – Ela sussurrou, dando um selinho nos lábios do rapaz.

- Eu também. Muito. Tanto que você nem imagina. – Ele a abraçou forte.

De repente, um choro foi ouvido do andar de cima.

- O Harry! – Lily exclamou. – Esqueci de lhe dar a mamadeira! – E saiu correndo, indo em direção ao quarto do filho.

- Ora, mal fez um ano e já esta nos atrapalhando? – James resmungou, mas logo sorriu. Ele amava seu filho.

Subiu em direção ao quarto do bebê. Entrou no aposento e viu Lily dando a mamadeira para Harry. James alargou o sorriso. Pegou o bebê dos braços dela e ele mesmo o alimentou.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa séria, rapazinho. Quando o papai estiver com a mamãe, tente segurar um pouco a fome, ok? Afinal, você quer um irmãozinho, não quer? Então como você vai ter um se eu e sua mãe nã...

- James! Isso é uma coisa que se fale para um bebê? – Lily exclamou, tirando o bebê dos braços de James e o colocando no berço.

Harry riu, vendo a expressão da mãe.

- Mama gao. Gao!

- Isso mesmo filho, sua mãe é muito estressada. – James disse, fingindo uma cara séria. – Ai! – Ele exclamou ao sentir um tapa de Lily no braço.

- Besta.

- Você está é com ciúmes por eu entender o que meu filho fala e você não.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha. James tremeu. Era melhor parar antes que ela começasse a se estressar de verdade.

- Ok. Eu me calo.

- Ótimo.

Os dois deram um beijo no filho antes de se dirigirem ao próprio quarto. Chegando lá, James se jogou na cama. Lily, porém, se dirigiu ao banheiro, a fim de tomar um bom banho.

- Aonde vai? – James perguntou, surpreso, pois achava que a mulher também iria se deitar.

- Tomar banho, oras.

- Ah, não vai, não.

- Por quê?

- Porque me daria vontade de ir também e eu estou com preguiça! – James disse, com uma voz arrastada. Lily arqueou novamente a sobrancelha.

- Porque eu me casei com você mesmo?

- Porque você me ama claro. – James se levantou e abraçou a esposa por trás, alisando sua cintura por debaixo da blusa. – Vem deitar, vem. Você toma banho depois.

- Não, me deixa ir agora. – Lily disse, arrepiada ao sentir a respiração de James em seu pescoço. Ele conseguia a deixar assim sempre.

- Por favor... – Ele disse, com uma voz rouca, logo depois dando uma mordida de leve no lóbulo da orelha da ruiva. – Diz que sim, _ruivinha._

Lily sorriu. Ruivinha era golpe baixo, principalmente dito _daquela_ forma. Virou-se para ele, que ainda tinha as mãos em sua cintura. O beijou de leve e sussurrou:

- Como você consegue, hein?

Foi a vez de James sorrir. Pegou-a no colo, para a surpresa da mesma, e a levou até a cama. Deitou-a devagar e postou-se ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça da ruiva em seu peitoral, passando a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

- Queria ficar assim, pra sempre. – Lily disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- E nós iremos, não iremos?

- Até quando, James? Nós não sabemos se vamos poder fugir para sempre de Voldemort! Quem sabe o que nos aguarda? – Os olhos verdes de Lily marejaram.

James puxou-a um pouco mais para cima e segurou seu rosto, a encarando.

- Nada vai acontecer com a gente. Eu prometo. Nem com a gente, nem com Harry. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, vai estar tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Nossos amigos também estão nos ajudando. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- E-eu... Tenho tanto... Medo. – Agora as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela. – Medo de perder o Harry, medo de perder... você.

- Não pense nisso! Isso nunca vai acontecer! Nós somos muito mais fortes que Voldemort, a gente tem amor, Lily, e ele não. Nunca terá.

Eles se abraçaram forte. James esperou Lily se acalmar mais e secou suas lágrimas com o dedo. Depois, se beijaram longamente.

- Desculpe. Eu... Me descontrolei. É que ultimamente eu estou com uma angústia tão grande, um mau pressentimento tão forte...

- Só não pense nisso. É só não pensar. Lembre-se que estamos muito bem, eu, você, o Harry, nossos amigos... Tudo vai dar certo. Você vai ver.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou o marido novamente. James sorriu.

- Essa é a minha ruiva.

E então, ainda abraçados, adormeceram.

_James estava postado na frente de Lily.Voldemort os encara com a varinha erguida. Um choro era ouvido ao longe._

_- Saia da frente, Potter. Não é você que quero matar. – Voldemort disse, com sua voz sombria._

_- Então quem?_

_- Sabe muito bem que é a sangue-ruim!_

_- Mas porqu..?_

_James não pode terminar a frase, pois fora jogado longe por um feitiço. _

_- _Avada Kedrava_._

_- NÃO! – James gritou, ao ver o corpo de Lily no chão, imóvel. – LILY! LILY!_

_- JAMES! _

_James abriu os olhos. Lily o encarava, com uma expressão preocupada._

_- O que foi?_

_- Eu acho que tive um... Pesadelo._

_James estava muito suado. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que estava no chão._

_- Você está bem? – Ele ouviu Lily dizer._

_- E-estou..._

_Passou a mão pelo rosto molhado._

_- Tem certeza? – A voz que ouvira agora não era de Lily, era uma voz gélida e sombria. A voz de..._

_- Voldemort? – James levantou o olhar e viu o bruxo o encarando._

_- Adeus, Potter._

_Um lampejo verde e... A escuridão._

- JAMES!

- NÃO! – James gritou.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava no chão, assim como no pesadelo. Lily o encarava preocupada. Ele estava suado e ofegante. Como no pesadelo.

- Lily? É você mesmo?

- Claro James! O que houve? Você começou a se mexer e a gritar. Você... Gritou meu nome e o de... Voldemort. – Lily franziu o cenho. – James... Você está bem?

James a encarou, sério. Aquele pesadelo... Parecia tão real. Puxou a mão de Lily e a abraçou.

- Está. Está tudo bem. Agora está.

Ele enxugou o rosto e voltou a se deitar. Lily passou a observar o marido. Ele estava com o cenho franzido e os olhos castanho-esverdeados demonstravam preocupação.

- James... Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Ela disse, preocupada, pondo a mão no braço dele.

- Hã? – James balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando afastar algo. – E-está... Está tudo bem. Pode confiar.

- Hum...

Lily aconchegou-se em James, que permaneceu sentado, com ar pensativo. Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e olhou fixamente para Lily.

- Lily... Eu quero que me prometa uma coisa.

- O que foi, James? – Ela se virou para ele, com o cenho franzido.

- Se... Se eu morrer...

- Como assim?

- Se eu morrer... Fuja com o Harry. Não olhe para trás, não se importe comigo. Só fuja com o Harry, certo?

- Porque está dizendo isso? V-você não disse que estava tudo bem? James, foi só um pesadelo. – Lily controlava as lágrimas.

James desviou o olhar dela. Era um pesadelo que poderia facilmente virar realidade.

- Só me prometa.

- Mas...

- Prometa, por favor.

- Certo. Eu... Prometo. Agora não fale mais isso! – Lily segurou o rosto dele. – Certo?

- Claro.

- Está tudo bem, não está?

- Sim. Está tudo bem.

Mas, no fundo, James sabia que não estava.

**X**

**N/A: Bem, essa fic é a resposta a um desafio proposto pela Srta. Abracadabra. E uma parte dele é que tive que fazer essa James/Lily de dois caps (o próximo vem logo) e depois vou ter que fazer outra de dois capítulos só que Draco/Hermione. O nome dessa fic vem da música de mesmo nome da banda The Hush Sound.Bem, desculpem se não ficou bom, mas faz realmente um tempo que eu não escreve nada sobre HP, então perdão. Bem, é só. Beijos o/**


	2. Realidade

**Disclaimer – **Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, você acha que tanta gente assim teria morrido?

-x-

**Fanfic número um dos desafios dos 72 com a Srta. Abracadabra.**

Capítulo 2 - Realidade

James acordou cedo naquela manhã. Na verdade, quase não dormira. Aquele pesadelo não saía de sua cabeça. Ele tinha medo de que o pesadelo virasse realidade. Muito medo.

Olhou para Lily, que dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado. Ela tinha tido aquele mau pressentimento... E se eles não estivessem tão seguros?

Não. Ele não podia pensar assim! Dumbledore os estava protegendo, todos os seus amigos também. E, se Voldemort viesse, ele estaria pronto.

Sim, estava tudo bem.

- Está tudo bem. – Ele sussurrou para si. Porém, por mais que afirmasse isso, uma vozinha em sua cabeça não parava de dizer "Até quando?"

-x-

Lily estava na cozinha, preparando o almoço. Enquanto uma panela mexia "sozinha" uma comida, Lily cortava as verduras. Então, sem que percebesse, seus pensamentos se dirigiam para a noite anterior.

James não havia contado qual tinha sido seu pesadelo, mas ela sabia que envolvia Voldemort. E ela estava com aquela angústia... Seria um aviso? Será que eles realmente não estavam seguros? Não! James havia dito que estava tudo bem. Mas... Ele poderia ter mentido, a fim de não preocupá-la e...

- Ai! – Ela deu um gritinho. Estava tão distraída que tinha se cortado com a faca.

Levou o dedo à boca e sentiu o gosto de ferro na língua. Sangue... O sangue dela.

-x-

Um riso de criança foi escutado quando James mordeu de leve a barriga de Harry.

- Ê garotão. – James pôs o filho no colo.

Ficou acariciando a cabeça de Harry enquanto mil e uma coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Tanta coisa havia acontecido...

Olhou para Harry, que agora dormia. Alguém tão pequeno... Com um fardo tão grande... E o que seria dele sem James e sem Lily? Ele sobreviveria.

- Fique vivo, Harry. Por favor.

-x-

Lily estava sentada, lendo um livro. Os pensamentos continuavam a perturbá-la. Por causa disso, ela não conseguia sair da mesma linha.

Olhou para Harry, que dormia no sofá. Seu anjinho... Ela morreria por ele. Faria qualquer coisa para que ele sobrevivesse. Foi até o filho e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Fique bem.

Pela janela, podia-se ver que a noite chegava.

-x-

Os Potter estavam na sala. James e Lily conversavam e Harry dormia no carpete.

- Que tal chamarmos o pessoal amanhã para outra reunião? – Lily disse, tentando parecer calma, mas ela percebia a tensão vinda do marido.

- Lily... Eu te amo. – James falou de repente.

- Como? E-eu também, mas por... – E foi calada por um beijo do marido.

- Leve o Harry pra cima, certo? Ele pegou no sono.

Lily assentiu, com o cenho franzido, e subiu com Harry. James passou a mão pelos cabelos e se levantou. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, até que parou. Um vento frio o fez se arrepiar. Olhou para a porta a tempo de vê-la voar longe. Escutou o barulho de alguém correndo lá em cima. Só podia ser um pesadelo.

Uma pessoa com um pano negro a cobrir seu rosto adentrou na casa.

- Voldemort... – James sussurrou.

- Se atreve a dizer meu nome, Potter? – Uma voz gélida perfurou os ouvidos de James. Só podia ser um pesadelo.

- Não tenho medo de você. Não tenho porque temer seu nome!

- Ah, mas devia.

Lily apareceu no final da escada.

- Lily, fique aí. – James disse, sério, e se dirigiu à frente da esposa;

- Mas...

- É só um pesadelo. – James sussurrou.

- Pronto para morrer, Potter?

- Em suas mãos? Nunca. Lily pegue o Harry e fuja.

- James...

- Vá!

Lily saiu correndo. É somente um pesadelo.

Somente isso.

Mas, somente quando um lampejo verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort em sua direção, é que James percebeu que não era um pesadelo, e sim a mais terrível e verdadeira realidade.

-x-

**N/A: **Nada a declarar i.i /sai pra chorar/


End file.
